


Mistletoe

by Wolfsheart



Category: Marvel, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men AU-ish (mine)
Genre: Children being adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Crushes, First Kisses, Kurt Wagner being adorable with little kids, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses are sweetest when they’re the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write fanfic in chapters. I don’t think I have the attention span for that (not for fanfic), but this story is chronologically one of the ‘first’ stories of my other Marvel fics that involve Logan and Kurt as a couple. These will eventually include fics involving other characters when I write them. Anything outside of this arc will be labeled as such. Also this story was supposed to be finished by Christmas 2012 as a present for Crow, but graduation ate my brain and my ability to write for a while. So, Merry May Christmas.

*

**_Six days before Christmas_ **

While the others were outside having a snowball fight, nineteen-year-old Kurt stood at the frosted window and stared out, leaning against the wall while he strung endless strands of popcorn and cranberries for the twelve-foot Scotch pine.  The front parlor in the school boasted a heady fragrance already from the tree, but peppermint candles burned along the mantle inside tall glass chimneys, and the pop of each cranberry onto the needle and string left a pleasant aroma along with the others on Kurt’s fingertips. 

“Almost done there, elf?”

Kurt looked over his shoulder to the direction of the gruff voice.  At first, he was met by the shaking pine branches, and if he wanted to be facetious, he’d ask Mr. Christmas Tree to repeat his question since it appeared as if the tree had spoken.  Before he could toss out his cheeky comment, however, one hairy arm, half-covered with a red and black flannel sleeve, poked out between the branches and gestured at the young, furry blue mutant. 

“Ja, Logan.  Just finishing this strand of cranberries, and I have half a strand of popcorn to finish.  Why?  Are you done with the lights finally?” 

He moved away from the window, popping the last five berries onto the string while he stepped to the other side of the tree where a tall latter held up the short, stocky older mutant, who smelled as much like beer and cigars as Kurt smelled of brimstone.  Yellow eyes peered into the tree branches, and he could see the branches wound with strands of lights. 

“Just about.  Summers did the first of ‘em before the Popsicle laid out the snowball challenge, so I took up the rest so’s Scott could let loose for a while.”  It almost pained Logan to admit that he’d done something nice for the team leader, but it was Christmas, and he figured he could get away with a good deed once in a while.  He leaned out away from the branches and saw the grin on Kurt’s face.  “Shush, elf, and don’t ya go yammerin’ on about that to Scott or anyone else.” 

Kurt just nodded and cheekily crossed his fingers behind his back.  “Ja, Logan.  Of course.  I wouldn’t _dream_ of sharing your secret softie side.”  He laughed when that earned him a snort.  When he finished the long strand of deep red berries, he tied off the end and removed the needle, then coiled the long string around and set them out of the way while he finished the last bit of popcorn.  While Logan swore every time his fingers were poked with those sharp pine needles, the teleporter just chuckled and thumbed through the rest of the garland, setting aside the wreaths made from excess pine branches until he found a bundle of real mistletoe.  “Huh,” he remarked and immediately started to look for a place to hang it up where it might catch the most traffic. 

*

**_Three days before Christmas_ **

In spite of being accepted by the others, even for his unusual appearance, there were just times that Kurt felt like an outsider.  He was in a country he still wasn’t familiar with yet, and this ragtag family he found himself a part of still knew each other better than he knew them.  He was trying, though, which was why he’d jumped into as many of the holiday projects with the other teammates as he could – decorating the tree with whomever joined in, baking with Jean and Ororo, snowball fights with _everyone_ – especially when he could finagle his way onto Bobby’s team! – and there were so many more that could be partaken of, even with only three days left until Christmas. 

Kurt stood in the main parlor with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, just staring at the tall tree.  He loved the way the lights twinkled, and up top, there was an angel with white lights in her hands and along her wings.  He couldn’t have asked for anything more magical.  A smile teased his blue lips, and he turned around to leave the room, thinking that a cup of hot cocoa would just hit the spot...

...and he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the Scott and Jean just outside the room in the hallway.  They were poised underneath the mistletoe.  She was giggling, and he...he cupped her face tenderly, tilted it, and kissed her.  They were so cute together.  So...normal. 

Something he would never be. 

Kurt watched them – kissing, behaving like a young couple should.  Then he turned away and pretended to be more interested in the Christmas lights on the tree and all the expensive ornaments surrounded by the ones handmade by all the younger students. 

*

**_Two Days before Christmas_ **

Kurt laughed as he chased two of the youngest mutants down the hall, charmed by the high-pitched squeal-giggles that bounced off the walls.  It was nearing bedtime for them, and he was trying to tire them out so they’d be just awake enough to brush their teeth, put on pajamas and let themselves be tucked into their beds. 

“Nononononono’Kurt!” one of the little boys shrieked, but the smile on his face gave away his complete delight at being chased.  Soft white wings fluttered behind the little boy, too small yet to lift him off the ground but still big enough to fan the air behind him. 

The two kids ran toward the parlor with the Christmas tree, as if they thought they’d surely be safe there where Santa would bring their presents, and Kurt continued to chase them.  He stopped short, however, when, just as the kids ran through the doorway and completely ignored everyone but the flashing lights of the tree, his yellow gaze took in Logan at the center of several of the women who’d circled him underneath the mistletoe, pecking at his cheeks and forehead until he finally quit groaning and grumbling to stand there and take it.  The teleporter just chuckled as he walked past normally. 

“Hey Elf...why don’tchya come here and take some o’this for a moment?” Logan pretended to grouse. 

Kurt just shook his head.  No matter how much of a flirt he could be, he still felt self-conscious being called out like that and put on the spot. 

“Bedtime duty, Logan.  You’d be willing to switch with me for that?” Kurt asked and chuckled when the other mutant snarled at that option. 

Logan just cocked an eyebrow.  “Don’t think I’m the bedtime story sort,” he tossed out and attempted to extract himself from the women who were, at this point, just being obnoxious. 

Kurt stood over by the two kids while they remained mesmerized by the lights and ornaments and of course, the presents, giving them a moment with the Christmas magic before he’d usher them upstairs.  His eyes kept stealing glances at Logan, however, studying the rough lines and features, the rugged jawline covered partly in those thick muttonchops, and he found himself wondering – and not for the first time – what those sideburns would feel like against his fingertips.  What would it feel like to grasp them?  What would it feel like to hold fistfuls of that black mane? 

“Kuuuuuurrrrrt...,” the little winged boy trilled and tugged at the teleporter’s sleeve. 

Pulling his attention away from Logan and the gaggle of women, Kurt looked down at the two kids and smiled at them. “Yes, Chris?” he asked.  _Patience of a saint_ , he was once described as having. 

Little arms lifted up and fingers wiggled.  “Fly?  I wanna see the angel.” 

Kurt looked around at the group of women who were starting to abandon Logan now that they’d thoroughly annoyed him, but Jean wasn’t among them.  Usually it was her task to ‘fly’ the children up to the top of the tree, but she was nowhere to be found.  For that breath, he let his gaze linger on Logan’s back and ass, then he turned back just as the older mutant started to look his way. 

“Alright but only for a moment...each of you, and then it’s bedtime.  Okay?”  Kurt told both little boys, and just smirked when they nodded like bobbleheads in a fast car on a bumpy road.  Rubbing the back of his neck, Kurt looked up at the ceiling, gauging the distance from the light fixture, which he knew to be sturdy, and the top of the tree.  The boys were light, and he could easily take both with him at the same time, but he had to time it just right if he was going to teleport and catch hold of the light.  No, he’d take them one at a time; that would be safer.  “You first, Chris,” he told the boy with wings. 

“YAY!” both boys exclaimed, but of course, Chris cheered the loudest because he got to go first. 

Kurt took a deep breath and Chris’ hands, then in a puff of brimstone, he was gone only to reappear mid-air between the light and the treetop.  His tail snapped out like a whip and latched onto the main support of the light, and then he curled his feet against the edge of it and adjusted the little boy in his grip until he was holding him by the waist and pointing him in the direction of the angel atop the tree. 

“There you go, mein Täubchen.  I can’t get you any closer than this, though,” Kurt told the boy.  Still, he grinned when Chris’ high-pitched squeal dissolved into giggles. 

“Ohhhhh...it’s so pretty!” he breathed in that reverent tone that only children could affect.  Chris reached out with grabby hands, even though he knew he wasn’t close enough to the angel to touch it. 

Kurt just smiled and told Chris, “I can’t get you close enough to touch.  You’ll have to wait for Miss Grey to do that.”  He heard the soft complaint from Chris, but ultimately the little boy seemed happy just to look at the angel eye to eye. 

“Bit dangerous, ain’t it, Elf?” came Logan’s gruff question, which almost startled Kurt so that he had to tighten his grip on the little boy.  The old mutant chuckled and watched those pure white wings poof and flutter.  “Careful there, bird-boy!  Don’t make Kurt drop ya!” he called out. 

Chris tore his eyes away from the angel for a moment, and scrunched up his face until his button nose wrinkled with his brow.  “ _You_ almost made him drop me, Mr. Logan!” he accused and wagged a chastising finger at him. 

Yellow eyes stared down from the ceiling, and a dark eyebrow arched.  “I’m taking care, mein Freund.  I accomplished far more death-defying feats when I was fourteen and in the circus.  Besides, I wouldn’t have done this with das Kind if I thought it was _that_ dangerous.  Chris is perfectly safe with me.”  Kurt gave Logan a cheeky grin and actually swung Chris back and forth a bit to simulate flying. 

“Hey!  It’s my turn now!” the other little boy called out.  His name was Mark, and he had no visible signs that he was a mutant, but his bloodwork had been so strongly laced with the mutant gene that the doctor – thankfully an acquaintance of Charles Xavier’s – had contacted the Professor early on, and Charles had gotten right on it, bringing the boy here early so that they could monitor him while offering a cut-above-the-rest education that would open doors for him in the future. 

“You’re right, Mark!” Kurt called out then looked at Logan.  “You know, Logan, if you were to...come a little closer and _promised_ not to drop him, I could toss Chris to you...and then you could toss Mark up to me.” 

Logan’s expression was one of dubious trust.  He didn’t do much with the kids other than growl at them, train them, and occasionally take them out into the woods around the school for mini-survival outings, and those were by twisted arm, too.  His.  He didn’t do well with little ones, and here was Kurt, expecting him to throw them around like he was part of a circus juggling act. 

“Elf, I ain’t sure about that,” he replied. 

Then the worst thing that could happen...happened.  When those two little rugrats heard Kurt’s suggestion about being tossed around, up and down, through the air and being caught, they immediately widened their eyes until they looked like two baby monkeys, too damned cute to say no to. 

Logan growled. 

“Pleeeeaaaaasssssse, Mr. Logan?” they begged. 

Logan grumbled. 

“Please, Logan?” Kurt asked and batted his eyelashes at his friend, casually lowering himself a little by the tail so that it wouldn’t be too high a distance. 

Logan narrowed his eyes at Kurt, but it was the little ones that really got him. 

“Alright.” 

Without another word, at least from Logan because the two boys were busy whooping, Logan stood just underneath Kurt, and he lifted his meaty hands.  If Piotr were here, this might be okay.  Or Hank.  Or even Scott.  They were tall. 

Taking a deep breath and trusting not only the skills he’d learned while in the circus but also his friend’s unwillingness to _actually_ drop a child, Kurt allowed his tail to lower himself a little more on the light fixture, and then...whoosh!  He tossed Chris in the air in the direction of Logan’s hands, and he just held his breath, pressed his hands to his mouth, then barked out a laugh to see those little wings flutter and flap as if the little boy could fly at this stage of his development.  He certainly tried! 

“Get me, Mr. Logan!  Get me!” came the excited squeal as Chris reached out his arms. 

Logan’s heart nearly stopped in his adamantium-laced chest for those few seconds that Chris floated from up high toward him, but meaty hands lifted, and even as he held his breath, that small body made contact with his palms.  His fingers closed around Chris’ ribcage, and just as he was about to open his eyes, a high-pitched squeal-giggle made them clamp down again as Logan had to avert his head.  But nothing saved his sensitive hearing from happy boy sounds. 

Yellow eyes shimmered from the Christmas lights shining across them, and Kurt gave Logan a wide smile.  “I knew you could do it, mein Freund!” he called out and clapped at the same time both little boys did.  “Now, toss Mark up at me!” 

He set Chris down on the floor and immediately found his hands full of another squirmy boy whom he could crush just by gripping too hard.  Logan hoisted Mark up off the floor and stared into the kid’s eyes, surprised to see a wellspring of trust in them.  For him. 

“Alright, kid.  Let’s do this,” he growled then endured another happy squeal before he turned Mark around. 

Logan took a deep breath and then tossed him up toward Kurt’s open hands. 

*****

**_Christmas Eve_ **

The mansion was asleep.

Or so it seemed since all the students were quiet and tucked away in bed after convincing them that Santa wouldn’t come until they were settled and sleeping.  Even though the adults were in on the reality of the red-suited fat man, they were snuggled into their own beds, anticipating a very early morning from the youngest students.

Kurt couldn’t stop tossing and turning in his bed, his tail becoming tangled in the sheets, his body on fire underneath his fur.  Whenever he closed his eyes, one person featured prominently in his imagination – it wasn’t quite dreaming because he wasn’t deep asleep yet.  He wasn’t even close to the sleep he craved. 

At some point, Kurt found himself downstairs in the main den, staring up at the tree, the colored lights flickering across his fur.  No other lights were on, and he could pick up the scent of half eaten cookies that were left out with a half-empty glass of milk to aid in the magic for the kids.  His pajama pants and t-shirt had turned him from the normally clean-cut young man into a rumpled bagman, ready for the rails or even just an old refrigerator box in an alley somewhere.  He blinked his eyes then lifted them up to the angel. 

“Ain’t ya supposed to be in bed like the rest of the kids?”

Kurt jumped at the sudden rumble behind him, and before he knew it, Logan had moved from the doorway to right next to him in the time it took him to catch his breath.  He pressed a hand to his chest, and when he glanced down at the older mutant beside him, he caught the amused grin on that rugged face. 

“Tragen Sie eine Glocke, Logan, wenn du gehst, um heimlich in der Nacht und erschrecken die Menschen sind,” he rambled in German before his mind cleared enough to repeat it where Logan would understand.  “That is, wear a bell, if you’re going to sneak around at night and scare people.”  His reward was Logan’s rich laughter.  Kurt’s tail-spade lifted in the air and swatted Logan in the back of the head. 

Logan reached back and grabbed Kurt’s tail and gave it a tug, watching as that raggedy elf jumped again.  He laughed and tugged again until Kurt attempted to pull away.  He wondered why the younger mutant didn’t just teleport, but when he didn’t, Logan drew him away from the tree, back toward the hallway. 

“I don’t wear bells, elf.  Most people say they can smell me.  Should be enough,” Logan snarked as he maneuvered Kurt out of the den.  Out here, the Christmas lights were faraway fairylights, and the dim lights kept the hall from being pitch black. 

“Logan... _was_...?” Kurt protested as he was tugged backward until Logan stopped.  He grabbed his tail from the old mutant and massaged it where those tough fingers pulled on it.  He ignored the _other_ sensations that spiked through him when Logan did that.  His tail was pretty sensitive sometimes, though thankfully, Logan hadn’t messed with him closer to where his tail attached to his lower back.  That could have become embarrassing. 

He’d tormented himself enough lately where the older man was concerned. 

Kurt shivered when Logan’s fingers trailed up his spine, making him turn around to look down into the eyes that stared back at him.  They studied each other – Kurt watching Logan like a curiosity and Logan watching Kurt like something wild.  Outside, a fresh layer of snow fell to the ground just in time for the stroke of midnight to make it a perfect white Christmas. 

Logan cupped his palm to the side of Kurt’s neck and without another word between them, he pulled him close and kissed him.  No preamble.  No analyzing the moment just before his mouth met the elf’s or debating it was wrong once they did.  Just his mouth notched with Kurt’s in a moment of peppermint and beer tasting perfection.  He waited to be punched; Catholics were often more vocal about this sort of thing, but Kurt’s hands reached _for_ him instead of pushed him away.  He heard the elf’s breathing hitch in a gasp, but he smirked and coaxed the other tongue out to play with his own just as one three-digit hand touched his cheek and the other gripped his wife-beater, grazing the massive nest of black hair across his chest. 

Once they came up for air, Kurt’s eyes blinked open, and he lifted them upward, expecting to see the cause of Logan’s kiss dangling above their heads.  His gaze had to drift about three feet south of where they stood before he found the mistletoe, and it was Logan’s rough laugh that drew him back for another.


End file.
